Prologue: X.A.N.A. Reborn
Code Total Drama Reality by Lord Maximus Summary After World Tour the Total Drama cast is roped into another season. This time however the competition takes place on the digital plane. At the same time two years have passed since Jeremy Belpois and the others shut down the supercomputer after they thought they destroyed XANA. But they were wrong and now XANA has returned more powerful than ever. France has now become a battlefield for the fate of the Earth. Prologue It was a dark stormy night in the city of Boulogne-Billancourt. Lightning flash across the sky numerous times. The rain poured down onto the city endlessly. However the weather was not the topic of the night. We come to a large abandoned house. Inside this house was a large laboratory basement. The owners of this building had gone home for the day their work finished. BEEP! BEEP! We come upon a laptop with a beeping red light. If anyone was around they would have noticed that the beeping sound was that of a timer. But for what? The monitor displayed the timer on the screen. STATUS: CONNECTED TIME REMAINING: 1 MINUTE 43 SECONDS The clock showed it was 11:58. BEEP! BEEP! Lightning flashed through the windows and highlighted the room. STATUS: CONNECTED TIME REMAINING: 51 SECONDS The clock showed it was 11:59. One minute until midnight. 5 4 3 2 1 The clock showed 12:00 pm. TIME REMAINING: 0 SECONDS LAUNCH PROGRAM The generator the laptop was attached turned on which caused the other computers in the lab to light up as well. A new line of text appeared on the monitor of the laptop. LAUNCH AUTOMATIC UPDATE Images appeared on the monitor. Jeremy turning on the supercomputer. Aelita floating upwards through the tower. The Scyphozoa draining Aelita of her memories. William destroying the Core of Lyoko. The Skidbladnir drifting through the digital sea. Odd firing an arrow and devirtualized William from the back. Ulrich stabbing the Kolussus in the eye. A special program swept through the sea. In the small laptops memory was a digital world of five sectors. Forest, Desert, Glacier, Mountain, and a gigantic blue orb that served as the center of the virtual world. It was not just a virtual world. It was a Replica. The only kind of Replica that had all five sectors of Lyoko. This was a carbon copy. REPLICA ONLINE DOWNLOADING DATA SAVING DATA BINARIES on-line XANA PROGRAM ON LINE Something awoke. Deep within the corridors of the blue shaped sphere a strange mind awoke. It received all of the data that was retrieved and looked over it carefully. It performed numerous calculations. Checking routines and sub-routines in less than a second it was satisfied with the results. All programs were working correctly. The Replica came online on as schedule, the original Lyoko had been shut down, and its enemies had no knowledge of its return. Now only one last test. The consciousness that had just awakened looked over the data and reached out to test itself. In the Forest Sector of the Replica appeared a digital wire frame. It was complete and landed on the ground. It had a bulbous white head with only three pairs of red narrow slits for eyes, its body was a brown robot exoskeleton and four long legs extending from the torso and ending in large metal cylinder like 'shoes'. It roared in approval. XANA POV I was used to things going as planned, whether it was because I was supposed to anticipate all results, no matter what. I always leave no possibilities for these humans to exploit. I was designed to be unstoppable, to be perfect, to change the world, and I shall. Ever since I became aware of the universe around me I have only had that one goal in sight. Sometimes I feared I was becoming more human when I felt something as the 'Lyoko Team' as I had come to nickname them constantly stopped my attempts to reach out into the world. I felt...annoyed. Annoyance, and with that one emotional reaction I began to realize that I was becoming too perfect...or that I was just more capable of completing my function than I thought. I then realized my function didn't bind me anymore, if I wanted to I could turn it aside. Professor Hopper wished for me to change the world, to make it convenient and safe for humans...and how else but to make sure they do not have the capacity to harm each other. Now that I had the capability to feel...I felt the compulsion to take. After all, what else does a human want but everything they can get out of life? I chose my own course; I chose to change the world, but not Hopper's way, MY way. I would make sure humanity was kept safe and allowed to grow...but as I saw fit. I would control everything that was the only way order was kept: complete control over every detail. Weapons, fuel, the economy, everything humans relied on so much in their daily lives. And with these I could make new ways to control the humans who did not rely on technology to survive. I could do it, I was free now. I had left a copy of myself to fight the Lyoko Team in the final stages of our war against each other. I remained safe in a super computer I isolated in Paris, kept tucked away while my enemies believed that they had won. It was disguised as a mere lap top I had created that just as advanced as the Lyoko supercomputer itself using a tower at the right time. It was easy to build the plastic cases but it took longer to build the unique components needed to construct what humans would see as the most advanced laptop ever. The building that laptop was in had all the components I needed. Since all of the other Replicas were made from supercomputers that did have nearly enough memory to hold all of the sectors and towers I chose to build a supercomputer myself. It was only Replica I had ever created that had all of the sectors and towers. It was like being back in my old home. When Jeremy began building his program that would wipe me out I was more than prepared. I hid myself away, disconnected the Replica from the network, and shut it down, placing it on a timer that would reactivate it when it hit zero. I awoke two long years after I had allowed myself to be put to sleep. In that time my copy had been destroyed entirely, Lyoko was not in my control, but soon that would change easily. Time to wake up. The moment I did, I already had a plan. Xxx In the sea blue colored Digital Sea a creature resembling a jelly fish escorted by several eel like creatures swam through the upside down underwater city. Its mission was to harvest new data. Its master was right now connecting to the back-up supercomputers. With the help of his Scyphozoa XANA received more and more data that would be useful. But it wasn't enough. He wanted to make sure it would take a miracle to stop him. When Jeremy and the others find out he was still alive they would just send out the anti-XANA program that would have finished him if he hadn't have known about it. He needed a place to fall back to. A place safe from the multi-agent program. What he needed was a core. With that in mind he set out and decided how. Obviously another Replica. One with extra security in order to be safe. Would it be his Carbon Copy of Lyoko that he kept hidden when the others thought they deleted him? No. He decided to go for a new design. He spent the next few minutes going over the design for a new sector. He examined it and if he could have grinned he would have. Xxx XANA POV It was almost enjoyable to make my new Core Region, designing every detail. It was a sign of just how much I loved control-no, needed control, to make sure that nothing went astray, that no accidents happened, that nothing was damaged or destroyed. Only I could be trusted with these responsibilities. As my core developed, a sense of security overtook me, and for once I felt myself relax-another event that made me concerned for my future. If I further became human...what if I eventually had the urge to gain things beyond even my capabilities? What if the inability to possess these things made me go insane as many humans do. What you want most is that which you can never have after all. I had a way to get to my current goal, but I needed to make some changes. First, for my plan I needed some new monsters to use. I went to work on looking over my current models of creatures, all of them obsolete now. I began with the Kankrelats, the smallest and weakest of my creations but useful when I needed them to initiate a surprise attack. They were useful in large numbers also. I began by changing their shape. They were not bulbous and easy to shoot at, with a target literally painted on their fore heads, but shorter, longer, and smoother, with eight long, thin legs and the laser kept in the same place. I changed their designation to 'Spiderlings'. I also made an elite class, a larger version I designated as a 'Spider Master'. I made a note to consider this new Master class for my other monsters. Next were the Bloks, which were not much better than the now modified Kankrelats. They were bulky, slow, and easy to hit. They were especially vulnerable to the one known as Ulrich, who favoured leaping on top of them and stabbing down where they could not get him. I decided to erase their physical design entirely and built up, making this class into a new and better design. But the processing power of making them appear at will would be slow, requiring me to make one or two appear at any time for several minutes-usually by then the battles ended. They were Pyramids mounted on legs now, with lasers pointing upwards at angles and lasers mounted to point outwards under the pyramid. This would make it difficult for Ulrich to dispatch them so easily, and the lasers on the Pyramid could rotate to fire at any angle, even better. One by one I began to modify every class of monster I had not only altering their form but upgrading their artificial intelligence, ending with the Scyphozoa. It had been one of my most prized creatures before it outlived its use. I only made several of them, and now I needed them for newer applications. I kept the general design, but let them possess laser tipped tentacles which could also be used for close range combat by delivering an electric shock, it would not be much if they used their weapons to cut through them as usual but it would be helpful. I increased their capacity for delivering programs. I needed new strategies, not simply mind control or memory erasing since the team would know what to expect. As soon as the new Scyphozoa was finished I set it aside for new designs. I had two new designs ready, having set a minor version of myself-barely two percent of my power for each program to work on them. One design was for the design designated the Terror Bird. It would be the size of a small air plane in comparison to the Lyoko Fighters, and shaped like a massive hawk. It would be slow, but would be able to carry ground based monsters and possess powerful lasers able to rip craters into the ground of any region in Lyoko. The second one was the Dragon Knight class. This was a deviation from my usual design. These creatures were bipedal, and wielded a variety of weapons from swords to a form of weapon I based off of human guns, weapons that fired lasers like my monsters. They could be produced in small groups easily enough, if need be I could get a dozen into existence at the same time. They were pitch black entirely, with dragon shaped helmets and barbed tails. Under the helmets were mere black spheres attached to the body, no facial features whatsoever. They would be perfect. I modified the Dragon Knights slightly and then added these two classes to my arsenal. Now all I needed was a chance to examine the world and see how to proceed. First I needed to eliminate the Lyoko Team. Not only out of necessity, knowing they would use the Super Computer in the Factory to once again intercept me at every turn, but because...I was mad, I wanted to finally put them out of MY misery. Now, I had one thing to do before I set out a few search programs to find my old nemeses. First I must reactivate the supercomputer that once held me. Activating a tower in the Forest Sector of my Carbon Copy I started the plan for my return. Xxx From within the abandoned car factory computer screens came on showing a strange eye symbol that would have looked strange to anyone but a handful of people. A dark electrical ooze like cloud came out and flew through the air in a celebratory fashion before concentrating on the task at hand. It drifted down the elevator shaft until it reached the level it wanted and fazed through the large door. The cloud shifted so that it looked almost humanoid as it stepped in. It watched as the tower like computer rose into the air, still deactivated. It moved towards it and found the switch it was looking for. It reached out with its black misty hand, grabbing the lever and flipped the switch. The machine began to hum back to life as the lights came on. Excellent. The supercomputer was now active once again and now it could enter the supercomputer. Except now he could leave it whenever he wanted. Xxx I shut down the tower myself since it was no longer needed. Now I can access the supercomputer. Establishing a link with the supercomputer I looked over the data. There were no errors which was good. Now all I needed to do was to input the final command. Lyoko was once my home. Actually when I was a part of the supercomputer I was Lyoko. I created armies of monsters; I controlled the weather and the ground beneath the feet of my enemies. And once I gained the Keys of Lyoko from both my creator and Aelita I was able to create copies of it so many times but now. It was time to introduce some upgrades. I analyzed the data carefully before I was satisfied. I would have no problem entering the real world as I did before. Now for the final step. Connecting to the supercomputer's hardware. That was the easy part since I still had the access codes. Once I input the code my Carbon Copy will upload the new data as Lyoko is reconstructed. Xxx The dark cloud entered a large room with what resembled the supercomputer in the real world. A control panel was seen as the cloud drifted closer to it. The cloud once again shifted into a humanoid form as it stopped in front of the console. It placed its palm on the screen. XANA Code: REBOOT Xxx Deep in the corridors of Sector 5 the Core of Carbon Copy sent out a surge of energy. Through the massive wires pulsed energy and gathered in the Way Towers. All of them started to glow green as energy started to gather. Then the Way Tower released energy that was collected and gathered in all of the other towers of Lyoko. All towers started to glow red as the energy built up. The Core and the Towers continued to charge for a few more minutes. Then the Core released an energy surge that traveled through the data streams into the other sectors through the wires and into the towers. Soon enough they all released an energy surge that became so large that when it went right through the Copy's shell it swept through the Digital Sea with such force and power. Entering the supercomputer the program collected all the remaining fragments, restored the missing data, and sent a power surge to restore the virtual world. Lyoko had been reawakened. Xxx As Lyoko rebuilt itself, creating Towers I would use as a red herring to draw them away from my core in the inevitable conflict that would resume, I watched as those blasted children gathered, and right at the gates of their school-which had added a security camera to the front gates. They were only passing by it, and as they did so, the blonde on dressed in bright colours, Odd looked up at the gates. "Dang, only three more weeks...man this, is, going to, suck." He put emphasis on the last four words. "I thought after all the fun times we had there you wouldn't mind." Ulrich said, easily identifiable by his all green attire and his arm around the shoulders of Yumi, who retained her all black attire and hadn't changed much except for a slightly longer hair style. The girl looked past the gates, her smile vanishing, obviously she remembered how I terrorized them so much for over two years-and now I could actually enjoy it, having developed enough to do so. "I won't mind as long as I can go home by the end of the year and think to myself 'Hey Yumi, you had a regular school year, good job!'" She shook her head. "Ah don't worry, XANA's good and dead. And even if he wasn't, there'd only be fragments. I was very thorough when I got rid of him." Jeremy bragged, walking behind the trio next to Aelita,. The pink haired girl flinched; obviously she too remembered the harsh times she endured in the war against me. The death of her father in a failed attempt to stop me would be the most clear memory she had. I would allow myself to laugh for the first time in my existence when she realized that his sacrifice was in vain, and I would kill her, her precious Jeremy and their friends and for the hell of it I'll kill everyone at their damned school just to show an example to future generations why defiance to my order would never be forgiven. "Well, we still have three weeks, I say we enjoy it!" Odd said. "And hey, Jim still has his job from what I hear, cheers all around!" He was sounding slightly cynical, but he had grown to like the gym teacher due to the fact that he had helped them in several brave attempts, even going as far as to combat my Kankrelats in the real world with nothing but a nail gun. I was surprised he survived as long as he did. Part of me wishes he just died. I watched as they continued on, ignorant that I was back, and I wanted some revenge. Why bother with them now when I can give them a homecoming gift for the school year. Yumi will be in the Senior year if I am correct...part of me might just hate disappointing her wish for a peaceful year. When they tried to destroy me not once but many times, they brought out a wrath equivalent to the realm they feared so much known as hell. Compared to what I would do to them before they died, this eternal flame and torment would be a mercy. To quote a long dead human: Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war. Category:Crossovers Category:Code: Total Drama Reality